Popularity Contest!
by Madame Red
Summary: I suck at summaries, but read it anyway? : -AMUTO-


**Popularity Contest**

**~Chapter 1~**

You know….I hate how when ever you think you know this guy really well…..it turns out…he has a whole different personality that he doesn't show you. And maybe, he could be cheating on you, breaking a promise you both shared, or he's just a plain jerk. Either way, he's like a total stranger.

That's what I learned when I had my first boyfriend. His name was Aiden. Tall and handsome. He was also the sweetest guy out there. But that was all just…… a lie.

He would always put up an act whenever I'm around him, pretending he cared for me. Or even loved me.

When I first noticed he was acting strange, it was nearing our last dance of the school year. Our officially "8th" grade dance. That dance practically meant you were no longer gonna be in middle school anymore. It was also the time I was really exciting about going. Especially since I wasn't going to be alone. I had aiden. Surely he would ask me, right?

Well, he did.

But…..

On the day of dance, he totally blew me off. For some blonde haired slut named Ayame. "Did you think I would actually take you? Nerd!" he laughed, along with the slut beside him.

Tears started flowing down upon my face, ruining my make up.

Ayame stopped laughing and strutted over to me and whispered in my ear, "Look geek, don't take it personally. I'm just better looking. And I have a better chance of losing my virginity than you ever will.."

At the time, I thought it was silly. She was only 13. And she was already talking about having sex.

But I quickly understood.

I was just….ugly. Glasses, pimples, braces, and anything else that would be considered ugly, I have it. aiden…. I wonder…_did you just pity me or was this all a joke?_

Knowing that I looked like a total mess, I left the dance floor, went outside, and slumped beside one the walls. _Why? Why am I so hideous?! Know one likes me….what did I do to deserve this..?_

I came to the conclusion that I needed to change.

And that's exactly what I did.

**2 Years later..**

"Amu-chan!! Get your butt up now!" my mom, Midori, screamed from downstairs in the kitchen. I tossed and turned until I decided to move and start the day.

I got up slowly and walked over to my closet, trying not to faint and fall back to sleep. Opening my closet, I picked out a long-sleeved red and black striped shirt. And a black skirt with some red and black leggings. I closed the double doors to my closet and stepped out my room and into the bathroom to change, brush my teeth, and fix my jacked up hair. My hair was really long now, with a lot of layers. I had that emo look I guess. But I think I look more prettier than I ever was in middle school. No more pimples, I wear contacts now(I might get laser eye surgery!!), and had my braces taken off before I entered High school. So I'm more confident now than ever. I think?

I yawned, walking out of my bathroom and going down stairs to say "good morning!" to my mother.

"Morning honey" my mom said preparing my breakfast.

"Uh huh.." I muttered and fell onto the couch. Midori smiled and put my food on the kitchen table. "It's ready."

I got up and sat in on one the chairs and started munching on my food till there was nothing left. My mom looked bewildered. "Dang Amu-chan, aren't you hungry?" she laughed.

"I'm just nervous mom….I'm going to a new school and it's my 2nd year of High school. I won't know anybody there…. None of them are my friends." I pouted and had my hand lift my head for support.

"Oh I'm sure you'll make new friends sweetheart. You are a _very _beautiful girl, you know that right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom it's not about being beautiful! Well it's part of that…but that's not the point!!" I whined.

"Well you just do what you think is right, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…."

"Ok, I have to go to work now, Papa and Ami are already gone so make sure you don't forget the house key, alright? Bye!" she said and left, slamming the door behind her. I sighed.

She just didn't understand did she?

I cleaned the house and made sure everything was in the right place before locking up.

**~AMUTO~AMUTO~AMUTO~**

Man…..this totally bites. I'm not supposed be walking alone. There is SUPPOSED to be a friend right next to me! But do you see one? NO!

_Geewiz…_

It felt like forever until I entered this "Seiyo High School". It's like miles away! I want to move back to the country.. I hate all this…..noise. Construction, people, shopping malls, traffic, car horns, and so on and so on. Does this city ever sleep? Guess not.

I waited for the walking signal to turn green, so I can walk across the street filled with bustling cars. That was, until….. A certain someone bumped into me! Knocking me down on this sorry excuse of a dirt road!

That asshole! I turned around to face my "attacker", ready to beat the shit out of him. _This guy doesn't know what he's dealing with!_

I paused. _Woah…. What a hottie-NO AMU! You will not fall for someone's tricks again!_

We stared into each other's eyes. Until he spoke. "You..ok?" he asked, slightly concerned over my well-being. _Well…maybe's he not a prick…_

"Uh-h.. Hai! I'm fine, arigato!" I bowed in front of him, showing respect. He just kept staring. _Do I have something in my teeth or something buddy??_

"Well aren't you a cute one…..weird pinkish hair, but with an adorable face none the less…,"he blurted out with a smirk. I gasped.

"Excuse me?! You're one to talk! Blue haired man!" I retorted right back at his face.

His smirk fell.

He looked the other way, thinking about something. "Well….. Where are you going?" "Is that any or your business? Creepy old man?" I hissed.

"Hey, I just wanted to know. Don't go all hostile on me!" he said backing away. "But by the way you look, I'm guessing your in high school, no?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "..what of it..?"

"I'm a senior, and you?"

"…this is my second year…"

"Oh. Well do you want to walk together..?" he asked. I thought for a second. _Well.. It'd be good to have one friend, even if it's a psycho-perverted one. _

_**Make that a hot psycho pervert. **_My inner said. _Shut up you!_

"Well, I guess…"I muttered.

We walked together in silence, not looking at each other, until he spoke. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"I'm Amu…Hinamori." I said. He grinned.

"I'm gonna look up your last name in the phone book and get your number…"he whispered playfully.

"Yeah? Well what if I don't have a phone, huh?"

He looked at my pockets. "What's that bulging out of your jeans? If that's not a cell-phone, then I don't wanna know what that is…"he said, giving off a fake sacred look. "I sincerely hope that's not a gun."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He busted out laughing.

"Ok fine. You win. But if you want my number, all you have to do is ask."

"Can I have your number?"

"Never." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Aww….but you just said..". He pouted. "I lied."

He rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead. "Oh look we're here, I should probably go now, 12th grade is on the other end of the school, bye."

"Bye!"

Well…he wasn't all that bad. Kind of.

Could have given me a tour around the place like a gentle men, but…that's ok. I'll figure it out.

I walked inside the school looking for the front office to get my schedule and locker combination. When I met with the attendance "person", I quickly smiled and said, "Hi I'm new here. Can I please have me schedule and my locker?" She turned around from what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at me. "Another new little brat? This school is just full of 'em." she said sarcastically.

Well, she doesn't seem like a happy camper. "Um, please?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Last Name?" she said, getting out a piece of paper and scanning through a list with those big framed 50's styled glasses of hers. "Hinamori." I responded back.

"Hmmm…hinamori…hinamori…hina-Oh! There you are. Here," she gave me a paper with my locker combination and schedule, "and the 10th grade section is on the right of the school, upstairs."

"Thank you! Have a nice day ma'am!" I yelled walking out of her office. She scowled at me. _Scary teacher…got to remember to stay away from her…_

Ok now…where is locker number 1335? I scanned the perimeter of the wall's until I found my locker. I tried my locker combination, but it wouldn't work! _Aww man.. Now I got to ask someone to help me! _I looked at all the people right next to me and was totally disgusted. There was this one guy who had baggy jeans and metal all over them. He looked like a douche bag.

And there was this girl with pretty blue eyes, but UGLY hair. I swear a bird lives in it. And she had crooked teeth and everything. _Kind of like how I use to be…_

I feel kind of sorry for that girl. But, oh well. I have bigger issues to deal with. _Like trying to get my locker open and put my stuff in there!!_

I searched and searched the hallways. But then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around, to meet with no one. _Huh?_

"Uh, down here." the tiny voice said. I looked down and sweat dropped. I was staring a short-midget like girl with beautiful curly blond hair and bold brown eyes that show sympathy for no one. She was giving me a hard look. One that looks like I'd be dead in about 3 seconds. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Your standing in front of my locker.." I looked confused. She just stared at me.

"Your locker? But this is mine….." I said, fighting back. She scoffed. "I think I know where my locker is, I've been using it for month a already." she said, already growing impatient.

Then it dawned on me. _Maybe we're sharing lockers?_

"Um..," I said slowly, "I think we're sharing….lockers." Now I'm just afraid of how she's gonna react. She might jump me or something. Little people are stronger than the look.

She sighed. "Ugh…no one told me about sharing a locker with the…. "new person" … but I guess it won't kill me. So move aside, so I can open the locker. Cause it looks like your not having much luck anyway…"she trailed off.

In one swift motion, the locker was open. Just like that. _That locker doesn't like me…._

"Oh, I'm Rima Mashiro, Captain of the Comedy Club. And you are..?" she said, expecting an answer. "Um.. I'm Amu Hinamori. 15 years old and uh yeah…that's about it…"I said, a little embarrassed.

"Well, "Amu", give me your schedule so I can look at it and see if we have any classes together. So that way, you don't have to look like an idiot looking for your classes." she said.

"Sure.. thanks." _A little straight-forward much…_

I handed her my schedule and it looked just like this:

**1****st**** period- Science Pre-AP (RM: E122)**

**2****nd**** period- Orchestra **_(Did not sign up for that, they put me in there.) _**(RM: D104)**

**3****rd**** period- Math Pre-AP(RM: E137)**

**4****th**** period- Gym**

**5****th**** period- Advisory(free period)/lunch (RM: E144)**

**6****th**** period- Reading (RM: E176)**

**7****th**** period- World history Pre-AP (RM: E166)**

**8****th**** period- English Pre-AP (RM: E111)**

I guess I'm a smart cookie. I have a lot of "Advance Placement" Classes.

"Hmm…that's a bit strange. We have the same classes…."she said.

"Wow. We do? Maybe because we have the same locker? Is that why?" I asked bewildered. She looked up and torn my schedule in half. I gasped. "HEY! What was that for?!" I shouted.

"Why do you need it? We have the same classes. Just follow me." she said, walking away and not bothering to wait for me.

"Grouchy.." I whispered to myself. She turned around and said, "What was that?" I jumped in surprise and said, 'Nothing! Nothing at all.."

She didn't looked convinced. But she shrugged and continued walking. "Phew! That was a close one!" I whispered, making sure she didn't hear.

I followed her until we were faced to face with our science teacher, Mrs. Chang. "Ohayo ladies! Are you new miss..?" she said, wanting to know who I was. "Ah. Yes. I'm new here. I'm Amu Hinamori." She smiled really goofy like and yelled, "Class! We have a new student today!! Say hello to miss Amu Hinamori!"

That class then shut's up and looks at me. The went all wide eyed and started making, "Ooo" and "ahh" sounds._ Is something wrong with me or what? I wasn't this special back at my old school. But I guess that's because everybody knew me…_

"We got a hot one!" a random boy in the back whispered to his lab partner. Unfortunately, I could hear it.

I sighed. This is not how I wanted to start my day.

"Ok, now go sit down by…..Mrs. Mashiro? Is that ok with you honey?" she asked me. I smiled. "Sure." The whole class kept staring at me.

That's how it lasted the whole time I was there. Getting stared at. _And not sure if they are staring at your face or…something else…_

And Rima was actually a pretty cool Lab partner. She helped me with all these chemicals that they were learning about the other day and performed a experiment. So it was really fun to work with her. Why was she alone though?

"Hey, can I ask you something, Rima?" I said. "Yeah, shoot."

"How come you didn't have a Lab Partner before?" I asked curiously. She sighed and looked out the window. "Cause I don't have that much friends in here. All the girls are preppy, slutty, and fan girl-ish. And that's just not me. And there is no way in hell, that I'm going to partner up with one of these perverts…"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I just met a pervert on my way here to school also.."

"Who?"

"Um.. I think his name was… Ikuto Tsukiyomi….I think…?" I said. "He was actually kind of nice, until he went all perverted on me. But he's sweet-" Rima interrupted me.

"Are you kidding me? Him? Sweet? He's a freaking playboy. Any girl could be his next target. Even the ugly ones. He just like's to make fun of you. Trust me on this. Your….my friend.. Right?" she asked, worried.

"Of course! But….really? Him? He didn't try to flirt me. Much…."I whispered the last part.

"It's all an act Amu. It's all an act…" she said. I panicked. Another trick??!! I hate it when guys do that. I promised myself that I would never witness that ever again. And I'm not about to break that promise now.

"Ok…I trust you." She smiled. _I like her smile. Makes her look adorable…_

"Thank you." she said.

Then the bell rang, and I followed Rima once more to Orchestra where I would now learn how to play an instrument. _Praise the lord I don't break anything…_

Opening the doors to the orchestra room, I looked up in amazement. Everything looks so beautiful in here!_ I'm afraid to touch anything….I always end up making "Something" go in flames. _

Walking across the room, I noticed a someone with blue hair. _Hey…is that ikuto?_

I looked again, but he wasn't there anymore. _Huh…must've been my imagination. I don't think a playboy would be caught dead in here…_

I shrugged it off and went to go meet Mr. Chang. _Another Chang? Are they married?_

"Why hello there miss Hinamori. I was expecting you!" He said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Nice to meet 'cha." I greeted. _Hmm…that's funny…they look like twins if they were married…which would be kinda creepy…_

"Hey , you don't mind me asking but, are you and Mrs. Chang…you know…married?" I asked. Rima laughed behind me.

"Of course not!" , he laughed, "That's my sister! Goofy old bat, isn't she?" He said.

"Ohh!! Ok… my bad…"I said, feeling pretty stupid right now. Rima patted my back. "It's ok, I thought that too." she said. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, what instrument do you play?" she asked me. "Uh….I don't play any instrument…"I said.

"Then why are you in here?" "I guess there was no more room for me in the other classes..?" I suggested.

"I guess…here.. try the…Cello!" she said. She then handed to me this Big massive wooden instrument that was really heavy. "You gotta sit down though." She then added.

I sat in a one of the chair's near a long black stand for the music sheet's, and started plucking the string. _That was easy! _I thought. "Ok…now, here's the bow!" Rima said.

I then tried playing the instrument with the bow. It didn't really go well.

Rima sweat dropped. "Uhhh…ok…maybe the Cello isn't "your" instrument. How about the Double bass?" she said, pointing to this even BIGGER instrument.

I looked at Rima and said, "I think I'm just not meant to play HUGE and BIG instrument's." I said sarcastically.

"A viola?"

"What the flip is a Viola?" I asked confused. "It looks like a violin, but a bit thicker and it sound's deep and more lower. And it has the same strings like the Cello." she pointed out.

"I'm not playing anything, if I've never heard of it before. What the heck do YOU play any way??" I asked.

"The Viola…" she said irritated. "Opps…sorry." I said.

"Fine then. What about a violin? Have you ever "heard" of that?" she said, mocking me.

"Why, yes I have and I would think that would be a 'splendid' idea." I said as if I was British.

We both laughed.

But then someone snaked their arm's around my tiny waist and whispered in my ear, "What's my favorite little kitten laughing about..?"

I stopped and looked at Rima. She was glaring daggers at this person. I slowly lifted my head to come face to face with the man that I met this morning. Ikuto.

_OH! So that was him!!! I so knew it.... _

**_ right._** My inner said.

"Ummm…"I said. He smirked.

"Speechless?" he said chuckling. That fueled me in anger.

"Excuse me?! Go away!!!!" I screamed, hitting his chest. " Aww, but I don't want to go away.." he said like a little 3-year-old. Rima's patience was wearing off. "She said go away. We're busy." She gritted her teeth.

Ikuto looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And just who are you?" he said.

"Her best friend. Now scram you homeless cat." she hissed.

He glared. She glared. They both glared at each other.

_Now, I don't want to know how this is going to end…_

And I was stuck in the middle of it all.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. First chapter. Accomplished. So how was it? Was it enough to make you want to read more. Or was it enough to call me a sorry excuse of a writer? O_O Either way, review and tell me!**

**( Don't be too harsh D: )**

**BYE!**


End file.
